Musical Closure
by xloveisacookiex
Summary: Bella comes out of her funk a month after Edward left with the help of music, vocal and instrumental. She attends a boarding school in Canada for the arts for the remainder of her senior year. But comlications arrive. Vampiric complications. T for lnguage
1. Prologue

B POV

_Prologue _

4 months. 4 months since me old self had died. Since I myself have been normal. Since I've discovered music. My savior, really.

I'm not Bella anymore. I'm Izzy. Izzy Marie Swan.

I had left Forks a while ago. Charlie was ecstatic and sad. Happy to see me go away from all my old memories. Sad to see me go though. I seriously think the cops are gonna come after me for leaving him alone. He can't cook to save his life.

Renée was a different story. She had come to Forks when I announced my move. Something about having to help me pack, blah-blah. All that crazy crap parents give their kids to just be with them. She was so thrilled. Happy to see me get my ass up and actually do something.

Somehow, they both caved in to let me get my own motorcycle. I've had it for around 2 months now. A beautiful black, silver, and pale lilac 2009 V-Strom 650 ABS motorcycle, with a matching helmet. How the hell Charlie or Renée didn't make a big fuss about it, I'll never know.

I'm now at the Fenty Einstein Institution for the arts over at Montreal, Canada. I sing, play the piano, guitar, and sketch a bit. I haven't blushed in around 4 months. And I'm not clumsy anymore.

Bella Marie Swan died. Out of her ashes rose Izzy Marie Swan, a phoenix.


	2. Chapter 1 Roommates and more

**Hey you guys. I forgot to tell you all that there is extreme cursing. grins sheepishly sorry bout that. Ok. Well, on with the story!**

Chapter 1- Roomy 

"_Damn. Where is my room.." _I thought.

I've been here for 2 hours and still no room. Shit. It's getting late. Ok. Heaven on Earth building is in front of it. Eww.. Its all white and covered in pastels… My building is Hells Kitchen. And, there it is. Perfect. A nice black building, with an amazing design. Just my type. Ok. Now, look for level 4. Err…

"Hello? Can I help you?" a deep, manly voice said.

"Holy shit!" I said, startled. Oops.

"You ok?" the same voice asked.

I turned to him. Tall, kind of gangly. Black hair framing his face, with pretty brown eyes. Black clothes. Very nice looking, to tell you the truth.

"Sorry. New here. Senior year. Kind of confusing when everything has a name..." I said, remembering my room name. The Phoenix. How coincidental.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Hunter. What's your room name?" The guy, Hunter asked.

"The Phoenix." I responded with.

" Cool! You're bunked with Nixon!"

"Nixon?" I said, always thinking Nixon was a boy name.

"Yeah. It's a girl. She changed her name. Besides, you can't say anything. Who would have thought a pretty girl like you would curse like a pirate?" He said, teasing.

" Sure.. Could you get me there?" I said, as my cheeks threatened to blush. I haven't blushed in months. That's when I notice that while we talked we walked. We were now in the common room. Wow, its nice. Black, with red trimmings. Red curtain's and black roses in vases. Amazing.

"Ok.. Err.. And there's Nixie!"

He pointed to a girl, my height. She had brown hair, like mine before I dyed it black with red streaks. Her hair was in a skater girl cut, with blue streaks. She look like the rest of us in the apparel apartment. Emo gothic. And she had pretty emerald green eyes.

"Oh Nixie! Oh my dear, darling Nixie!" Hunter yelled out.

She, Nixie, scowled, and flipped him off smiling, and went back to her conversation with two other guys. I'm starting to like good old "Nixie". I stifled a laugh.

"Come on Nix! I got your new roommate!" Hunter exclaimed, grinning his ass off.

This caught her attention. She looked at me, then smirked. She put a finger up to the guys, as to say _one moment please_. She came over.

"Hi. I'm Nixon, your roomy for this year. You can call me Nix. I know your names Isabella. Do you prefer a nickname?" She said, looking happy. Ok. That's good. No evil roommate. Yay!

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Nix. I prefer Izzy, or Iz. What are you here studying?"

"I'm here for the drums. Mr. Jackass over here" Nixie said pointing at Hunter. He just smiled all sheepishly." is here for guitars. Hey! Elliot! Jared! Get your asses over here!"

The two guys she was talking came over. One looked just like her, with brown hair and emerald green eyes. The other one had baby blue eyes, with dirty blonde hair. They were laughing about something.

"Jeez, Jared! Give me my god damn money!" the blonde one exclaimed.

"No way in hell will I give your bitch ass my money!" the Nixie look alike said.

I have a feeling I'm going to like it here.

Hunter was laughing.

"Come on guys! Nixon's here! I mean, Izzy over hear wouldn't mind about language, though. Right, Iz?

"Yeah, sure Hunter. So you guys are?" I said, grinning form Hunters comment.

"Oh yeah! sorry about that Iz. I'm Jared. Nixies twin." the brunette said as he shook my hand. "I'm here to study business management, like to be someone's manager. I also draw a bit."

" My name is Nix or Nixon, damn it! Not Nixie!" Nixon growled out. " Also, Jared. you did think Iz here was gonna be all pretty-in-pink and shit. Lord knows why, I mean they have us do a personality quiz to match us in the dorms. Like how the little yuppies are at My Own Heaven, while the cheerleaders/jock like people are at Heaven and Hell, and us here, with some others."

It was true. When I got accepted, I got this 10 page quiz about personality and interests for dorm selection.

"Sorry. I know you're my twin, my brother and all, but I'm diffidently not bias." Nixie continued with.

"The hell you are bias! Psh! You're dating dumbass over here!"

"Oh shut up! You're fault for betting! Again!"

As the two bickered, the blonde introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Elliot. Nix's boyfriend. I play the guitar."

"Hello. I'm Iz, and I so vocals, play the piano, and draw a bit."

Just then Jared tackled Nixon. I love my new friends.

___*___

Well thats chp 1. thanks to evryone whos reading. ill get chp 2 up in bout a week or less. lease R&R people cause i need to know ur opinions cause my family refuses to comment.. theyre so hurtful! XD

AN:  
Nixon, Jared, Hunter, and Elliot: Gloria owns us.  
Elliot: NOO!! I own Nixon!!  
Nixon: The hell you dont!  
Me:o_O  
Hunter: calm down children. now now nixie..  
Nixon: GRRRR!!!  
Me: i unfortunately dont own bella or twilight itself. cries  
Nixon, Jared, and Elliot: HAHAH!!! OUR CREATOR IS CRYING!!!  
Hunter: come on glo. pull through!  
Me: Thanks hunter sniffle


	3. Chapter 2 The Phoenix

AN-

Me: I own my fanta soda.  
Fanta: I'm so cool.  
Me: I own my math book.  
Math book: a+b=c(7), 7+g(sd)+fd%...  
Me: Shut up math book!!  
MAth book: sorry.  
Me: I unfortunatelydo not own Twilight.  
Twilight: haha! MY creator, the oh so great Stephenie Meyer, owns me!!

* * *

Chp 2- The Phoenix

"Sorry about that. My brothers an asshole."

"No prob Nix. Here's some ice for your leg."

I looked at Nixon while I passed her the ice pack. She kicked her brother's ass! It was amazing and hilarious! Jared tackled Nixon, while everyone but I, Hunter, and Elliot got out of the room. Apparently this had happened a lot before. Hunter had to restrain Elliot from getting involved, since it was Jared who pounced first, not Nixon, I learned. Well, Nixon bit Jared, but Jared got her ankle doing hell knows what. Then, Nixon got him in a headlock, and threw him on a table in common room. God, it was so fucking funny!

"Well, wanna go to our room, now?" Nixon asked getting up and limping toward the stairs.

"Hell yeah!"

We both laughed. We climbed our to the 3rd floor. We got to the Phoenix. _It's perfect_, I thought. And it was. Light lilac walls, with black border and curtains. 2 queen size bed, with black comforters and lilac pillows. One made perfectly, while the other was sloppy. There were black roses in vases, around 6 or 5. (picture in profile)

"It's perfect." I whispered.

"Yep." Nixon said before going on her bed. (The sloppy one) The boys, a.k.a Hunter and Elliot, had brought my luggage up while I was looking for an ice pack for Nix, since Jared was using them all up.

I brought out all my makeup. Black , plum, emerald, navy blue, and pink eye shadow. Black and red lipstick. Some lip glosses. Black mascara. Ruby red and black lipstainers, aka lipstick, but it stays on longer. And some hair dye. Black and scarlet red, so I can keep my hair how it is.

Now my clothes. Black, red, plum purple, emerald, navy blue, maroon, and the occasional pink. Mini skirts, pants, blouses, tanks, fishnets gloves and tights, some knee high socks, as well as some black leggings. All those went to what Nixon said was my own closet,along with my numerous pairs of black stilettos, boots, converses, and my one pair of black ballet flats.

By now I was done. No pictures. No memorabilia. Nothing. Nixon must've noticed.

"Done, Iz? No pics?"

"It's complicated."

" I've got time. It's not like I have to do something."

"Well… Er...."

I took a deep breath and began my story. I edited some things though.

--*--

"Holy shit! Damn son of a… How could he have done that? I mean, you're pretty great!"

I laughed darkly. "Oh well. I'm different now. And I'm succeeding now. Without him. He did me a favor. A painful one, yeah, but a favor, all the same. Look where I am now. Fenty Einstein Institution for the Arts, one of the most prestigious schools in the Northern hemisphere, and possibly the world. So he can burn in hell." I said.

_He will probably will with all his talk of having no soul,_ I thought.

"Good for you, Iz!" She said.

"So what's, your real name Nixon?" I asked, curious.

"Mabel."

"Pretty."

She snorted. "Ha! I personally hate it. Personally, I thought my parents favored Jared, since they didn't curse upon him a cruddy name. I legally changed mine to Nixon."

"Cool."

"Hell yeah. So, wanna go see the guys?"

"Sure."

I didn't know at the time, but my future unraveled to a surprising kick ass

one just then.


	4. Chapter 3 EMc2

AN-

Hunter: glo glo is my creator she rocks.  
Jared: she does. i just got one makes me all wimpy and crap. I mean my twin sister beats the shit out of me. That's wrong.  
Nixon: ha! shut up. The creator is great. What do you guys wanna do?  
Elliot: You, darling.  
Nixon: o_O  
Jared and Hunter: CREATOR!!! HELP!! ELLIOT'S BEEN MADE A PERV!!! AAAGGGHHH!!!  
Me: Umm.. you guys keep it T rated. PLease. Elliot.  
Elliot: What? i want her.  
Nixon: Um..  
Me: Fine. Just do it in your spare time.  
Elliot: Will do.  
ME: i don't own twilight or bella unfortunately.  
Bella: yep she doesn't. Im stephenie meyers.

* * *

Chp 3- E=Mc2

"Ah Izzy! My pirate. And Nixon! Darling!" Hunter said, after opening the door.

"Aw, shut up Hunt. Come on, I have an idea." Nixon replied, dragging me in the room. Jared and Elliot were in there as well.

"Oh no! Nixon's thinking!" Jared said, snorting.

"Shut the hell up Jared. Don't make me kick your ass again. "She growled back with.

We all laughed. Hunter closed the door. Apparently, they all shared the room. It was red and black, and looked like ours, just with one more bed, and closet.

"Well, we all do cool things. Enough for a full functioning band." Nixon said quietly.

"What?" Elliot responded with.

Personally, my mind was reveling in the idea. A band. Cool. It would be great. My vocals/piano, Nixon's drumming, Hunter's guitar, as well as Elliot. Jared has his management and business training.

"Perfect" Jared whispered.

"Yeah! Great!" Elliot said, kissing Nixon.

"Wow." was what came out of Hunters mouth.

"Holy shit." was what came out of mine.

"Ha! Izzy will always be our own pirate!" Hunter tease. We all laughed. It felt so right. Like we were a family.

"Come on! Izzy would be our vocals, and piano. I would be on drums, while jackass and Elliot play guitars. Jared could be our manager.

"Hell yeah!" Hunter boomed out.

"I guess." Jared said, grinning.

"Of course." Elliot said, wrapping his arm around Nixon.

"Izzy?" Hunter said. Everyone looked at me.

"Do you have to ask? Yes!" I yelled. Why not? I mean they're like family. I know I've only known them for like a day, now, but it's just like they're long lost relatives of mine, or something. Besides, time to live my life. Oh noo. They're discussing names for the band.

"One-eyed pirates!"

"Iz and the incredible!"

My goodness. Boys, I swear.

"Hell no! Come on boys! Think, damn it!" Nixon yelled.

"The Phoenix?" Elliot said. Huh. Not too shabby. But, a nit too simple.

No.. We need something cool and kooky, but kinda tough at the same time." I said. Nixon agreed.

My god! It is so damn funny watching boys think! They get all googly-eyed, and they get this expression on their face. It's kind of adorable.

"Er…"

"Ummm.."

"Uhhh…"

Hahaha! This is funny.

"Got it! E=Mc2!" Hunter yelled.

Huh. E=Mc2. Sounds great!

"Hunter you genius!" Nixon yelled, hugging him.

"Darling, I have my burst of smartness." He said, imitating a cowboy. Ha. Elliot was on the floor, rolling around laughing his ass off. Jared was grinning his ass off. Boys.

"So, my fellow E=Mc2-ers, lets get to bed. We got classes tomorrow.

We all said our goodbyes. Well, almost everyone. Nixon and Elliot were practically sucking face. I had to get Nixon so we could get to our room. This is gonna be great! I just know it.

* * *

Well thats the third chapter of Musical Closure. Check out My profile for my other stories. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4 Club Lala

**Me: I own my detention slip from my English teacher. **

**Detention slip: It's true. She's so proud to own me. Right? **

**Me: Yeah. Sure. Whatever…. Well, I own my sharpie marker. **

**Sharpie Marker: WRITE OUT LOUD BEE-YOTCHES!!!**

**Me: o_O I didn't know the marker had it in it….. Well, I don't own Twilight. Still. **

**Twilight: Yeppers. She keeps trying to buy me for only $30. Pathetic. **

**Me: Its all I have in my piggy bank… *cries* **

**Chapter 4- Club Lala**

"Nix, what did I let you do to me? I said pleasant gothic! Not slutty emo!" I exclaimed, looking at myself in the mirror. We were in my room, getting ready for our first gig over in the city area of Montreal. God. Black mini and I mean mini, skirt. Really short leggings. Black and pink checkered converses, with a pink tank that said E=Mc2 in black, kind of gothic writing, with an arm fishnet glove.

"Oh shut up and go do your makeup. Come on! We're leaving in like 10 minutes! Besides, all those things came form your frigging closet!" Nixon called out from her bathroom.

Oh yeah.. Oh well.. Slutty emo look here we go. Ok. I went to my own bathroom. Nix had her own bathroom, and I had my own. They were both connected to the room, like our practice room. Now, nude lip gloss. Black eye shadow. Mascara. Ready to go.

"Oh Izzy! My little pirate!"

Damn it. Who the hell let Hunter in?

"Oh captain!" Hunter called out. Wow. Now I'm not just a pirate. I'm a captain too.

"Over here, Hunter!" I yelled out, knowing he would find me either way.

"Damn Izzy! Are you planning to kill all the guys before we even perform?" He said, laughing. He had on a black fitted dressy shirt, with some black skinny jeans.

"Damn straight. Nixon! Come on! Time to go!" I said, coming out of the bathroom with Hunter. Nixon came out of hers at the same time. She had on black skinny jeans, and a plum purple tube top, and dark purple high heels. Elliot's gonna flip when he sees her. Jared will probably mad though. Oh well.

"That's my favorite pirate!" Hunter called out as we went to the parking lot.

"Hell yeah!" Nixon yelled.

"You guys are loud like shit!" I said prancing toward my motorcycle. Good thing I have on leggings.

"Gonna ride Layla or with us in Haley?" Nixon asked me.

"Layla. Duh." I responded. We named our vehicles, or how Hunter says,"Our children". We christened them around a month ago, when we made the band. Layla was my motorcycle. Haley was Hunters red Jaguar. Zachary is Nixon's cherry red Mustang, and Jared's blue mustang is called David. Mabel is Elliot's black Volvo. We had a laugh about it, but Nixon got kind of mad. It was very funny.

"See you guys at Lala." I said, before leaving them with Haley.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lets hear it for for our newcomers, E=Mc2!"

We set out on stage, while Jared was backstage. Elliot and Hunter on guitars, Nixon on the drums, and me on the vocals. God, there are so many damn people!

I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Good evening Montreal! how are you guys doing today?!" I said into the microphone.

Wow, they all yelled and clapped. Ok. Breathe. Breathe Izzy, breathe.

"We're gonna be playing a song called Misery Business."

"All songs are written by our own Izzy Swan." Nixon said into her microphone before the she started playing.

_Lets start_, I thought. And then I began to sing.

**"_I'm in the business of misery, _**

_**Lets take it from the top, **_

_**She got a body like an hourglass, and it's ticking like a clock. **_

_**It's a matter of time before we all run out. **_

_**When I thought he was mine, she got him by the mouth. **_

_**I waited eight long months, **_

_**she finally set him free. **_

_**I told him I can't lie, **_

_**He was the only one for me. **_

_**Two weeks, and we had caught on fire. **_

_**She got it out for me, **_

_**But I wear the biggest smile. **_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag,**_

_**But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,**_

_**To steal it all away from you now.**_

_**But god does it feel so good, **_

_**Cause I got him where I want him now. **_

_**And if you could then you know you would. **_

_**Cause god it just feels so..**_

_**It just feels so good. **_

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change**_

_**Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change**_

_**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged**_

_**I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way. **_

_**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you,**_

_**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who. **_

_**They want and what they want is easy if you do it right.**_

_**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag, **_

_**But, I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, **_

_**To steal it all away from you now. **_

_**But god does it feel so good, **_

_**Cause I got him where I want him now. **_

_**And if you could then you know you would. **_

_**Cause god it just feels sooooooooo..**_

_**It just feels so good.**_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true,**_

_**Not one of them involving you. **_

_**Just watch my wildest dreams come true, **_

_**Not one of them, involving........."** _

_Damn! This is going great! _I thought. The guys are doing great with the guitar solo. And Nixon is coming in with her special part. Aw shit. My parts coming up.

**"_Whoa, I never mean to brag, but I got him where I want him now._**

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag, **_

_**But, I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, **_

_**To steal it all away from you now. **_

_**But god does it feel so good, **_

_**Cause I got him where I want him now. **_

_**And if you could then you know you would. **_

_**Cause god it just feels so…**_

_**It just feels so good. **_

We stopped. The crowd looked dazed, and then they broke out in applause.

"Thank you Montreal! Good night!" I said before heading backstage with my band.

"Holy bloody hell! You guys were so amazing!" Jared said, hugging his twin, and holding a clipboard in one hand.

"Hey, you guys? What's that sound?" Elliot said.

We listened. It was the crowd. Oh my god! They're screaming encore! We all looked at one another, grinned, and group hugged.

That's when I knew. When I realized that's this was my new family. My band. My friends. And now my family. We have about five months left of high school, now. Then, all of us graduate.

We had agreed to chase our dreams after high school. Us. As friends. As a band. As a family. It's like us against the world, now.

Together. Through thick and thin. Me and my family.

**Well, thanks to those who have reviewed. Special thanks to xAngel-Of-Nightx. Now, the Cullens don't make an apearace till the sequel, To Hell with Fate(not the final title. Sorry. _) They are talked about though. If you vould, R&R _por favor!_ Also, thanks to Bunneh x3 for accepting to be my beta. Check out my other story, Picking up the Peices. Thanks. See ya guys for Chapter 5, _Gigs and Condos?!_. **


	6. Chapter 5 Gigs and Condos?

**_DISCLAIMER!!!_**

**ME: I own my now taken away ipod nano chromatic.  
IPOD NANO CHROMATIC: MASTER!!! NOOO!!! *cries*  
ME: I miss you to, my _cherie._ now, i also own my TV.  
TV: SPONGEBOB SQUARPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEY BOB!!! SQUAREPANTS!!!  
ME: AAGH!! I dont own twilight tho.  
Twilight: YOu damn straight! my hubby stephenie meyers owns me. **

* * *

**Chapter 5- Gigs and Condos**

"Hunter, let me get this straight. You want us to get a condo in the city?" Elliot exclaimed.

We were in Nixon's and my room, discussing the band and our schedule. It's been two weeks since our gig at Lala, and we've got a full schedule now. We've performed at Bubbly, Dark Knots, and Aerodyne so far. We're due to perform at some other clubs too. We've been debating (more like arguing) over what to do after graduation. Hunter and Nixon want to stay here in Montreal, while Jared and Elliot want to go to New York. I, on the other hand, am neutral. I am Switzerland.

"Hell yeah! I mean we already have these gigs here! We might as well stay!" Hunter retorted with.

"Think about it! NYC! City of lights! City that never sleeps! Its perfect!" Jared said.

_Great_ I thought _they're gonna debate. Or argue really. _Block it out. Ok. You know what? I should list pros and cons. I know, it sound dorky, but I am the tie breaker.

Ok. I got out a rose from one of the vases (If found that they were either pens or pencils) and a sheet of The Nightmare before Christmas stationary. Now, time to think.

**(*WHAT IZZY (BELLA) WROTE*)**

New York 

_pros_

-City that could have many opportunities

-Great cultural punk aspect

-many clubs

_cons _

-costly

-a lot of others chasing dreams

-kind of violent rep

Montreal 

_pros _

-many know us already

-easy to book gigs

-easy to get housing

-full of art

_cons_

-we stay within our box

***End of writing***

Huh. Montreal won. Oh damn. They're yelling now. Hopefully Soo Yung and Natalie won't get mad again. Last week they came by complaining they heard us through the walls. It was kind of amazing because the rooms are sound proof. Like, seriously-no-screaming-or-being-killed-noise should be able to get through here.

"Shut the hell up, Jared, or I'll make you!" Nixon exclaimed. Oh no. Not again. For the love of Pete…

"Make me Nixie! Mabel Elizabeth Harrison! Make me!" Jared said. Oh no! Her whole name originally. Shit, he just wants to get his ass whooped.

"JARED ONYX HARRISON!" was all Nixon growled out (more like yelled) before lunging at Jared.

"Oi! Come one, we're having a meeting, damn it!" Hunter yelled, trying to break it up.

Oooh… That's looked like it hurt. One of the twins hit Hunter square in the jaw. That's what he gets for interfering.

While Elliot tending to his jaw (Elliot was studying medicine as well), which started swelling on the spot, I watched the two twins fight.

+ 10 minutes later +

"Nixon! You know you shouldn't do that to your twin! You know you kick his ass every time!" Elliot, said, tending to Jared's bruises and rope burn. More like carpet burn. Nixon had him on our plush white carpet and kept rubbing him on it. And, in addition to that, she kept punching him.

"What? It's the jackasses fault." Nixon calmly said, shrugging it off. Not a cut or bruise or even one strand of hair out of place. Amazing.

"Err.. You guys? I've made my decision." I said. They all got quiet and looked at me.

"Sorry El, Jared. Montreal is gonna gave to love us." I said.

Hunter got the hugest smile, and Nixon smirked. Alas, my family. My weird, strange, family. Man, I love them.

"Great, I found the best place! And we can actually afford it!" Nixon exclaimed.

"Damn straight!" Hunter yelled. Or boomed, as it is more appropriate way to say it.

Jared and Elliot just started grumbling. Haha….

_R-r-ring_

What the hell? Who's calling us. I called Charlie last week, and Nixon talked to her 'rents just yesterday.

"Hello? The Phoenix room." I said, answering Nixon's and mine wonderful black phone with plum purple decals.

"Yes, is this Isabella Swan?" a woman said. Holy shit. The dean. I mouthed _the dean _to everyone. They all went wide-eyed.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. this is her. It's Izzy."

"Oh. Well, Ms. Swan, I hear you have a band. Am I correct?"

"Err… Yeah. E=Mc2."

"Fantastic. Would you like to play at the Hell's Kitchen graduation?"

That's when I fainted.

* * *

Ow. My head hurts like hell. Agh. Even with my eyes closed does the light look so bright.

"Iz?"

Oh. Nixon.

"Is she ok?"

"Lemme have a look at her."

"Come on my pirate!"

Wow. Hunter.

"What the holy fucking shit happened?" I asked, opening my eyes and brushing my waist long hair out of my face. My eyes automatically squinted for a moment. Damn lights.

"That's my pirate"

Ow. Now Hunter hit me upside the head.

"OW! Mother fu-" was all I could say before Elliot grabbed my chin. He flashed a light into both of my eyes. Probably checking the pupil dilatation. Great knowing we have a medical person on our side, even if I'm not clumsy anymore.

"Are you ok, Iz?" He asked me as he checked my pulse.

"Yeah. Just my fucking head!" I said. Then I looked at Hunter.

"Asshole" I muttered.

"Sorry" was all he said before he broke out laughing. Stupid dumbass can't keep a serious mood to save his life.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"You fainted…" Nixon said after Elliot was done with my examination.

"Right after Dean Hanley told you about us playing at our graduation." Jared finished for her.

"She really asked!" I shrieked out.

"Yep, she did." Elliot responded with, putting his flashlight back in the First Aid kit he kept in mine and Nixon's room. (He gets very overprotective with Nixon at times. Lord knows why..)

"Wow." I whispered.

"Wow is right." Nixon said nodding her head.

"Holy shit" was all I could say.

"Now, now my little pirate. That's enough cursing for you." Hunter retorted with.

"Bite me" I responded back with.

"Well, she's not hurt. Don't worry. She's coherent, and she's teasing and playing around with Hunter. She's good." Elliot said as he put his arm around Nixon. We all laughed. Gosh, he knows me so well. They all do.

* * *

**Thats chapter 5 of Musical Closure. Up next is chapter 6, Soulmates and the truth. I would appreciate it if you guys would read my other story, Picking up the Peices. Thanks! tELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!! Thanks again. Love yall!**

**- glo **

**PS- my beta quit on me! i need another one. if anyone is interested, please PM me!! THANKS 3**


	7. Chapter 6 Soulmates and the truth

AN:

_Me: I own my uncompleted English homework.  
_English Homework: Another detention for Gloria unfortunately.  
_English Teacher: Ms. Barrientos-Sanchez! Why don't you have your homework! I swear, if u did as much writing in that little journal of creative writing as you did for this class, you'll have an A+!_  
Me: (groans) not another detention.. Oh well.. Well, I own my fan-fiction account.  
_Fan fiction account: Uh-huh. . oh yeah! Gloria created me.. Uh-huh.. OH YEAH!!_  
Twilight: You'll never own me !! BWA-HA-HA!!  
_ME: who knew Twilight could be so protective of their copyrights …_

**Chapter 6- Soulmates and the truth **

"Ok, so we need a nice song for graduation. Not too punky, a bit soft .I could play my piano." I said to Nixon.

"Yeah. Something nice." Nixon said. We (ME) were writing a song for graduation.

I chewed on my Constantine pen (limited edition from the film given to me by Hunter). Ok. End of high school. When a chapter of your life ends, and when another beginning. The end of the end. The beginning of the end. When you're searching for stability and success… And someone to love. A soulmate. Soulmates are what many people find in their college years, maybe even high school years.

_Psh. Forever he said. Bitter forever for me now. _I silently thought.

"Nixon? What about soulmates?" I yelled, since Nixon had chosen to take refuge in the band room. She came out, dressed?

"Great! Now, I just got a text from Jared and Elliot. Something about a new café called Black Angels and booking a gig there. You ok alone?" She said, slipping on her white hoody. (PICTURE ON PROFILE)

"I'm good. Go ahead. Tell them I said hi." I said, words flowing in my head. A song unraveling in my head. Write, Izzy, write.

-* - 6 hour later -*-

"Done!" I exclaimed. I picked up the sheets of paper where I had the lyrics for the song, as well where I had the notes for the instruments. I picked out the lyrics, and the piano note sheet, and went to the band room.

The band room was a separate room, connected to our room, like our bathrooms. (I know. Tuition must be hell. It is. Good thing they gave me a late scholarship. The rest of the band is also here on scholarships.) Nixon's drums were in it, as well as my piano and back up mic. The room was beautiful, like all the other rooms here. It was grey and white. It had some couches, a table or two, and was just beautiful. It sometimes reminded me of the Cullen's home back in Forks, with the neutral colors that Esme always used. I cringed internally, remembering the place i used to call home, my safe haven other than Charlie's house.

Time to practice. Ok. I started playing my piano. Here goes nothing. _(AN- Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield) _

**"Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cause someones bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find**

**Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise**

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone**

**Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line**

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone**

**If there's a soulmate for everyone**

**Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one**

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Oh, somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone**

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone"**

I stopped. I was crying. No, screw that. I was straight up blubbering. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. My hands lay lightly on the piano, making no sound. My eyes were all bleary.

"Shh. It's okay, Izzy. Come on."

It was Hunter. I must've left the room and band room door open..

"I can't. I mean.." I said. Or tried to, anyways. I just blubbered out "I ban't. I ean…"

"It's okay Izzy." Hunter said, hugging me. They all knew what happened. The edited version. I need to tell them. The real story. The truth.

"Hunter call the others please." I said. Tried, really. I just blubbed out "Under, all e otters lease." He must've understood though, cause he stepped out, talking to Elliot over his cell. I took a deep breath. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Iz? What's wrong?" Nixon said when she came in the room with Jared and Elliot. She shot accusing looks at Hunter, but Hunter just shrugged them off. Guess she saw my watery eyes and ruined make up. Oh God. I must look like a raccoon..

I just kept on crying. I guess Hunter showed her the lyrics, since she turned into my mini-me but worse. I swear, I didn't even know she even half of those words. Elliot and Jared must've seen them too, since they started talking about different ways of torture for Edward.

"You couldn't." I whispered.

"COULDN'T! I could crush his damn skull with Mabel if I wanted to!" Elliot scoffed.

"You really couldn't.. He's…" I whispered, trailing off. Damn you Edward Cullen. You led me on. Made me think you actually cared and gave a damn about me. Had your family lead on the whole charade. Then, you guys, you especially, went away. After your promise in Phoenix. After all we, me and you, had been through. But, I was too deep in when you gave up, when you went away. I still am.

"He's.. He's.. He's a vampire." I said. It was quiet for a minute, and then all hell broke loose.

"Nixon, get me my medical bag."

"What the hell? Is she on crack?"

"Iz, are you ok?"

"MY PIRATE HAS SCURVY!" (**A/N guess who said what. XD) **

"I'm perfectly fine. He is a.. Err… Vampire." I said. For the next two hours, I told them everything from Biology to James, to Phoenix, to the woods, to now.

* * *

"Holy shit." Elliot said, packing his medical gear away on Nixon's bed.

"Oh my damn" Nixon said.

"You took the words out of my mouth, twin." Jared said.

Hunter, being Hunter, whistled on my bed. We had moved to the bedroom after the whole my ex-boyfriend is an eternal demon from hell AKA a vampire .

I looked down. My eyes still brimmed with tears. My make up of course making me look like a raccoon.

"Izzy, if this is true.." Jared said.

"Then, damn, you're ex NEEDS an ass whooping!" Nixon said.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. An image of Nixon giving Edward rope burn, I mean carpet burn, was hilarious.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys the whole thing. I mean…" I croaked out, my voice hoarse.

They all hugged me.

"It's ok." Nixon whispered into my ear.

That's when I let it all out. The unshed tears bursting to get out. The sobs that always whimpered in me. The cries that always haunted me. The feeling from my memories that threatened my sanity. The words that were always whispering in my head.

_It will be as if I'd never existed._

All let out loose. For the first time.

My family. My band. My friends. All in one. They're my rock. Always.

* * *

**Well thats the 6th chapter of Musical Closure. Special Thanks to those who have me on story alert or who review! I love you guys! Remember, im looking for a beta! if anyone wants to do it, PM me. Ull be the first to see the transcript! _ooh la la_! XD so yeah. ill try to get chp 7, _Graduation? Already!?_up by maybe sunday. idk yet. the latest at monday night. Ciao, me amigas. **

**- Victoria ( i was doing spanish hw earlier XD) **

**PS- Should I collaborate the sequel with this, or make it another story as originally planned, aka To Hell with Fate. Tell me por favor! **


	8. Chapter 7 Graduation? Already?

**AN-**

**ME: I own my Nintendo DS.  
****Nintendo DS- KICK THAT BEE-YOTCHES ASS!!! NO WAIT SCREW THAT!! KILL HIM!!  
****ME: o__O umm ok… My DS is turning into my sharpie marker.  
****SHARPIE: THAT'S WRITE!! GET IT, WRITE??  
****ME: ok.. Well, no way in hell do I own twilight. Maybe in my dreams, but not reality.  
****TWILIGHT- EXCUSE ME?? BEE-YOTCH!!! I am not yours, in dream or reality!  
ME: ok, ok!! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!!! *screams bloody murder* **

**Chapter 7- Graduation? Already!?**

"Nix! Why in the hell are you in such a rush? Graduation isn't till.. Err…" I said, counting in my head now.. The days till Graduation… Umm.. 1.. 2… 5? No… Umm..

"3 days Izzy! 3 frigging days! How can I not be in a rush!" Nixon exclaimed, beating me. Damn, was she flustered.

"Oh. Damn. You're right." I said, about to get flustered myself. OK. Pack bags. Do not pack my graduation shoes, my black ballet flats (**PIC ON PROFILE). **My black graduation dress. (**PIC ON PROFILE) **My black gloves. My necessary makeup…. I looked in the mirror. And I'll need my hair dye. My roots were showing.

-*- One packing and a hair coloring job later-*-

" Finally. My bags are packed! And I finished my hair." I yelled. I had done my hair first, then my packing. Took me two, not one, duffel bags. I didn't know I had bought that many things while here at Fenty Einstein Institution. If I didn't know better, I would have thought Alice had done all the shopping.

_Alice. _I thought. Ugh. I need to get her and them and him off my mind.

"Seriously!? Damn, I thought you were gonna need another duffel!" Nixon joked.

"Haha. You're the one to talk! 5 duffels, Nixon? Really!" I joked back.

She just stuck her tongue out at me. Ha. She had no comeback.

"So. We got to get our luggage to our new condo, along with our luggage. Oh, Iz?" Nixon said.

"Yeah?" I yelled from the bathroom, making sure my hair dye did nothing funky.

"Are your 'rents coming?"

"Nope."

Renée was on the baseball tour with Phil. She insisted on coming, but that would mean she would have to leave Phil and miss two of his games. I told her not to. Charlie was busy with work. Something about murders in Seattle. We heard about it up here in Canada, but we didn't really pay attention to the stories. I don't mind. They've got their lives and future. I've got mine.

"That's I some bull shit!"

"Not really. I really couldn't give a damn."

"Sheesh, Izzy! You need to care more."

"I'm fine"

"Whatever. Come here. I'm thinking of highlighting my hair lavender, and taking out my blue streaks. What do you think?"

"Perfect! Got the hair dye?" I yelled. Nixon would look great with purple streaks. It'll accentuate the green in her eyes and bring out the hazel tint in them.

"Yep!" She yelled back.

_Time to play Barbie Nixon_. I thought to myself. I cringed. _Barbie Bella is no more _I thought.

* * *

(**Bella/Izzy - **_**Nixon)**_

"**The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around**

You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?

Take me on the floor

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
**

**I can't take it any more **

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
**

**I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor  
**__

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
**

**I can give you more  
**__

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
**

**You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**

My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?

One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out

Take me on the floor

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
I can't take it any more **

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor **

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
I can give you more **

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ...

I wanna kiss a girl

_**do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya**_**  
I wanna kiss a girl **

_**do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya**_**  
I wanna kiss a boy **

_**do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya**_**  
I wanna kiss a **

_**kiss a, kiss a, kiss a**_

dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)

Take me on the floor

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
I can't take it any more **

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor **

_**dadada da dadadada  
**_**I can give you more **

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**

Take me on the floor

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
I can't take it any more **

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor **

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
I can give you more **

_**dadada da dadadada**_**  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!"**

Me and Nixon stopped singing, while Elliot and Jared and Nixon stopped playing. The crowd exploded in applause. We all got off the stage, and sat next to Jared. All the students had their robes on, but they were open, showing everyone's clothing.

"Thanks you to our own E=Mc2 student-operated band. Now, time to proceed with the ceremony." Dean Hanley said. We had performed two songs for graduation. Soulmates (**Natasha Bedingfield**), and our popular Take Me on the Floor song** (The Veronicas)**.

I took a deep breath. Dean Janley began with "Hunter Aniston."

* * *

"Isabella Marie Swan"

I got up, and walked to the stage. I looked at Jared, Hunter, and Nixon, who all had gotten their diplomas already. Jared was wearing black skinny jeans, and a black dress shirt with a silver tie. **(Picture on Profile) **Hunter was wearing black skinny jeans as well, and with a shirt that mimicked a tuxedo.(**Picture on Profile)** Nixon was wearing a black dress with pink ribbons laced in the front. **(Picture on Profile) **Nixon had a black camera in her hand, ready to take pictures like she did with Jared and Hunter when they got their diplomas. (Hunter took her picture)

I got on the stage, and received my high school diploma. I shook hands with Dean Hanley, and hugged Elliot, who was the valedictorian and was going to shake hands or hug everyone. (Kiss in Nixon's case)I looked at Nixon, showing my diploma to her.

_Click!_

After she took the picture, I stepped down to go sit next to them again.

The last diploma was given. Elliot received his at the end out of honor for being valedictorian. He was dressed in black skinnies with a dress shirt that looked pretty nice on him, given to him by Nixon in congratulations on his valedictorian place. **(Picture on Profile)**

"Elliot Berkeley" Dean Hanley said, handing him his diploma. He smiled, got it and came down to us. We had of course saved him a seat.

Dean Hanley spoke some very nice and truthful words to us.

"Now, through 13, or for some, 14 years of school, you all are free. 7 or 8 years of elementary school, 2 middle, and now 4 years of high school completed. Whether you go on to college or university, or if you try to make yourself big, Fenty Institution will always remember you as family. Not by students, and maybe by teachers later on. But, it will always remember you as alumni. To the Hell's Kitchen class of '08!"

Black and maroon caps were thrown into the air, and the black robes people wore were being thrown off. As I watched them all celebrate, time seemed to stop.

I had envisioned this moment months ago as a happy nice one, back when I was the sweet naïve Bella. I had envisioned me surrounded by my family and friends. By the one I had called mother and father. Carlisle and Esme. By those I called siblings. Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie. By the one I had called my best friend and my sister. Alice. By the one I loved and cherished. Edward. I saw a perfect image of him.

His angular, beautiful face. His perfect orbs in his eyes that were a welcoming and loving gold color. His amazing weird colored shade of bronze hair. The hair I grew to love. His lips moved. His velvety voice came to me. He said, "Be happy"

That's when I knew. I knew that I was living my life. The right way. Edward and his family had used me. They left me. I was a little pet to them. A pawn. A library book they had checked out and returned way overdue. Broken and tiered up. But a group of librarians patched the book up. They patched her up and cared and loved her.

Memories were etched into my mind, forever there and remembered, unlike what Edward said.

"_Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

The words sent a shiver through my spine. How wrong you were Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. How wrong you were. That's all I have to say.

Memories were always being made by me. The few months have been the best.

These memories are the ones that are going to be loved and cherished for as long as I live.

I can promise that.

**OK!!! IM SO HAPPY! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER BY STORY WORDS ONLY!!!! 1,586 WORDS!!! 5 pgs on word. I'm so happy. Thanks to those who have reviewed. For those of u who haven't told me, should there be a sequel, or should I add a part two? Come on I need opinions!! I wrote this at like 1 AM. I was hoping to put it up, but fanfcition was having troubles. :( But, it's perfectly done!! Oh crap. I better stop gloating.. Well, until next time, my **_**amicis. **_**(Italian for friends) **

**Your author,**

**glo glo **


	9. AN Im so sorry!

**Now, you guys I am SO sorry to do this. I know I just loathe it when people do this as well. But this is needed, seeing as I'm in a predicament. Now, there are 2 polls on my page. One about the fate of whether musical closure should be continued on with a part two book, or if I should of the original idea of the sequel, "To Hell with Fate" (YES FINAL TITLE!! *squeals*) Now, please vote! The manuscript is in your hands!!**

**Also, I'm struck between Hunter and Edward. Should Hunter just be a brotherly figure, or should he be Bella's mate? Should Edward be Bella's mate (later on in the continuation), or should he be AWOL or something? There's a poll on my profile! Check it out!! PLEASE!! Bella's love life is in your hands!! **

_**BELLA: PLEASE!! Help Gloria! She may not be my creator, but to hell with it!! She's the one who interferes in my life! God, help me. I swear… I'm so confused. One day she's like to hell with Edward. I go with Hunter. Then the next she's drooling all over Edward and saying Belly-welly and Eddie-weddie!!! **_

**Its true. Sorry.. So help out with the story! Bella's fate is in your hands! **

**This chapter will be replaced with Chapter 8, "Sorry Don't Cut it" probably Friday. I have stupid MSA ( Maryland State Assesments) all week and some of next week. *looks mad and frustrated and sorry* Well, thanks, **_**mi amicis!**_** Until next time! **

**-Glo Glo**

**PS- I KNOW I HADNT POSTED THEM!! *smacks head on forehead* im sorry for those who i told to vote. im so absent minded and dumb. IM sorry!! XD**

**PPS- Me is having treouble with the polls... im so dumb.. i swear.. im so sorry!!! there gonna be the one about the sequel. the one about hunter vs. edward will be up later on sorry.. **


	10. Chapter 8 The Hell Trip

**A/N:**

**ME: I own my beyond repair journal full of my stories. **

**JOURNAL: help me!! I need… **

**ME: Well, crap… I thought the life support would help… Damn tape…. **

**TWILIGHT: IM the coolest, cause Stephenie Meyer made me!! **

**ME: Yep. Unfortunately it wasn't me.. **

**Chapter 8- The Hell Trip **

"You guys! We go on in 5 minutes! That means you Iz!" Jared yelled out.

"Ok Jared." I yelled back. Today was our first gig since graduation, at the Black Angels café. We had all moved into the condo by now, paying with the money we received from our gigs. (Lemme tell you that's it is a LOT.) I and Nixon shared a nice, spacious room that looked a lot like our old room. We later found that the same interior decorator was used for the two places. The guys shared a bigger room together as well.

I looked at myself in the mirror. An emerald and black corset with a matching skirt that brought out the hazel tints in my eyes. (**Picture on Profile**) Black razor straight hair with maroon red highlights. Black fishnet tights. Black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lipstick. Thinner, somewhat more mature face. A leaner body. 3 inches taller due to the black stilettos that I wore, something that would've put me in a coma a year ago.

How different I look now. Black instead of colorful clothes. Makeup. Dyed hair. Thinner body. More mature looks. And my personality. Good god. Don't get me started…

"IZZY!!! Come on! We're on in 30 seconds!" Elliot called out. Crap. I brushed my hair quickly, and ran to the stage. The curtains flew up. It was opening night for the Black Angels café, and boy was it full house. Amazing.

"Good evening Montreal! How are you tonight?!" I said into the mic. This was the exhilarating part of performing. The nerves, the nervousness, the thrill of being on the stage. It was like you were flying. I guess you could compare it to getting high off crack or something. I really wouldn't know myself. I may drink underage and all once in a while, but I don't do drugs. I'm not that crazy.

"Let's start this!" I said, after the crowd clapped and hooted and shouted. Nixon rang a little bell she had on the drum set. She stopped, just as Elliot and Hunter came in with their part. After a minute or two, she joined them with the rums as well. Here goes nothing. **(Song by Hey Monday- Homecoming) **

"**Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over  
Hope it's not too late**

I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk  
Where we met

And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up  
I missed you  
I'm coming home  
I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
For you

Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?

I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Nevermind a single word I said

Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up  
I missed you  
I'm coming home  
I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart

You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away

Homecoming, I'm coming  
I'm coming back

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up  
I missed you  
I'm coming home  
I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up  
I missed you  
I'm coming home  
I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
For you"

We stopped momentarily as the crowd applauded. I felt amazing. As if there was not a cloud in the sky. As if all was good. If only it lasted.

"Want another one you guys?" I said into the mic as Hunter got his mic ready for the duo we were going to sing. I let the crowd shout and clap and whistle.

"Well, then I guess you'll get another one!"

I made my way to my portable piano that had been set up earlier, along with the extra mic. I started the song off with my piano. I took a deep breath. (**Evanescence- Bring me to life**)

**Bella /** Hunter/ _**Both**_

"**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It back home**Wake me up  
**Wake me up inside  
**I Can't wake up  
**Wake me up inside**  
Save me  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
Wake me up  
**Bid my blood to run**  
I Can't wake up  
**Before I come undone**  
Save me  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
**  
Wake me up  
**Wake me up inside  
**I Can't wake up  
**Wake me up inside**  
Save me  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
Wake me up  
**Bid my blood to run**  
I Can't wake up  
**Before I come undone**  
Save me  
**Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life**

I've been living a lie there's nothing inside

**Bring me to life **

**Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
Darling only you are the light among the dead**

All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**  
**Got to open my eyes to everything**  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
_**Don't let me die here**_  
There must be something more  
**Bring me to life**

Wake me up  
**Wake me up inside**

I Can't wake up  
**Wake me up inside**  
Save me  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
Wake me up  
**Bid my blood to run**  
I Can't wake up  
**Before I come undone**  
Save me  
**Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life**

I've been living a lie there's nothing inside

**Bring me to life. " **

I took a deep breath. I look around at my family. Hunter grinning like a fool, Elliot smirking, and Nixon smiling a sly smile. What has she got up her sleeve, that sneaky little girl…

We all went to the very front of the stage. We held hands, and bowed. Elliot was wearing black cargos along with a black designed polo **(Pic on profile),** Hunter wearing some black oversized jeans along with a black skeleton shirt (**Pic on profile**), and Nixon a wine red version of my outfit that accentuated her green eyes (**Pic on profile**). Jared waited for us, wearing black slacks and a blood red dress shirt.

"Well done, my hooligans." Jared said with a snicker. He started calling us "his hooligans" after we had some drinks at Club Twilight. Why he keeps bringing it up, we never know.

"Gracias, Mr. Prissy." I responded back with. He wouldn't drink any at all, and then Hunter called him a prissy pants. It was very funny, seeing how I was a bit tipsy at the time.

"Now, surprise time, Isabella." Jared said.

"Cause we have an early birthday present for you!" Nixon finished off for him.

"Number one. That is freaky, you two completing each others sentences. Number two, you know I hate birthdays. Number three, my birthday isn't till September, which is 3 months away. Its June." I said.

"Number one. We're twins, Iz." Nixon said.

"Number two. We all chipped in some dough, so shut up." Jared finished with. I sighed. This is gonna be a long night. Or should I say morning, since its 1 AM now.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A ship for my pirate. Duh." Hunter snorted out. I had to laugh.

"What he means is that we rented a tour band, and we're gonna go on some performances across the States, and for your birthday, we'll go to Forks as a pit stop." Elliot said. He always knew how we were all feeling somehow, and kept his mood somber. I knew he knew I thought that this was way too much.

"But, that's way too much!" I stated. This must have cost a lot….

"Nope. The clubs heard about us, and helped us get the bus. We just chipped in like $100 each. So, no buts Isabella Marie Swan. You are going to come with us on our mini tour, and you're going to Forks to visit your father and possibly your mother." Nixon said.

"Renée? What's she doing Forks?" I asked. I mean, why would she be there? She hated it there.

"We might've called her and told her this beforehand. You know.." Jared said, grinning.

"Only you guys would do this.." I muttered.

"Yep! Now come on pirate! Group picture!" Hunter called out as my family crowded round me. The manager was there, with Nixon's camera in her hands. I smiled. A true smile .Not one of those cheesy ones, but a genuine one. Not like the ones I used to muster up for photos jus tot get it over with. This smile I made was to capture the moment, the temporary high I was in from the performance. To capture the happiness I finally had.

We went home at 5 AM, after doing some more performances. The manager was thankful, saying her opening day was beyond successful, and that we could play there anytime. We thanked her, and left. We went to bed, and slept. And slept. Till night was dawning on us again. We all woke up, refreshed. This was how our schedule was normally. A vampiric lifestyle, Hunter joke around saying. How true. We were rarely in the sun nowadays. Not that you could tell. My albino skin always as pale as ever.

I had the strangest dream though. I saw a white figure, tall figure, who was inhumanely fast. A blinding white light overtook me, as a pounding head kept me awake to a cruel alert degree. I felt someone bite me, and the feeling began. The burning one. The one I experienced with James.

I woke with a muffled scream, seeing how I had the pillow on my head. Everyone else stayed conked out, while I just got up to make coffee, dazed by memories and the dream.

* * *

**Well, there's the 8th chapter, as promised!! I changed the chapter title though, seeing how I had a last minute burst of inspiration and have tweaked the story line a bit toward the end, as by a comment by a certain reviewer. I think you now who you are. Now, there's one more chapter, that's toward the end of summer. So, its gonna fast forward a bit. Now, I'm closing the poll on whether having a second part or a sequel tot his troy on March 26, 2009. So if you haven't voted, please do so. Thanks! Ill try to update by Sunday, or Wednesday. At the latest Thursday. I do have exams again next week. *Cries and looks very sad and mad* So, until alter, mi amigas!**

**- Gloria, ur author.**


	11. Chapter 9 Sorry Dont Cut It Not One Bit

**A/N:**

**Me: I own my epilogue for this story.**

**EPILOGUE: YEPPERS!! And I'm in Edwards POV!! **

**ME: SHUT UP!!! Don't tell them!!**

**EPILOGUE: OOPS!!**

**  
ME: ARRGH!! Well, I don't own twilight.**

**Twilight: Im going to be nice to Lor today. So, no she does not own me. **

**ME: *looks teary eyed* Thanks! I love you Twilight!!**

**Twilight: *mumbles incoherently***

**Chapter 9- Sorry Don't Cut It. Not One Bit.**

"I still don't get how the hell you, Nixon Elizabeth Harrison, are changing your name once again!" Hunter joked from the steering wheel. Nixon was planning to change her name to Nixie, since all of us had some how taken into calling her that a show we had in New York, our second stop in the tour.

"What can I say? I'm such a special individual." Nixon retorted with.

"Sure, Nix. Sure. As in Special Ed." Hunter said back. Always the smartass and comedian.

Nixon just threw a pillow at him. Wow. He really is coordinated. Didn't even flinch when Nixon threw it at him. And he caught it too. Amazing.

"Are we almost there yet, Hunter? We need some Tylenol for Jared here. Elliot downed the last ones when we were over in Salt Lake City." I said, groaning. Jared had been pissed off the whole day, complaining about how we had "no damn Tylenol" and how our "bitch asses always downed them down when we had hangovers".

Since Elliot was currently practicing in our mini practice room, and Nixon and Hunter were in front trying to get us to our last stop before Seattle, I was stuck being with Jared. And, damn, he was a very annoying hung over dumbass.

"Don't worry Iz, we're almost at Sacramento. Then we'll head straight to Seattle. Besides, tell Jared he needs to shut his hooligan ass up!" Hunter yelled out, laughing. I started laughing too, as did Nixon.

As soon as we had hit Washington D.C, he started drinking with us. He even almost got a tattoo when we were all tipsy when we were in Miami. I swear, if it weren't for his parents calling just as we were going into the tattoo parlor, he would have a fairy on a flower on his ass right now.

Just then Elliot took the time to come out of the practice room.

"What's so funny?" He asked, putting his lucky guitar pick around his neck. Nixon, or shall I say Nixie, had given it to him while we were in Phoenix, Arizona. I had wandered off for a while, and they had gone shopping. She bought him the pick, and gave it to him. By the time I came back from visiting my old house, he had pronounced it lucky.

"Oh, well our very own hooligan is hung over from being in L.A last night. I'm actually about to go back there to shut him up." Nixon said, sighing. I swear they've fought after each stop. Kind of funny yet annoying now, to tell you the truth. I got caught in the middle of one of their little fights once. Let's just say that Jared might not be able to have any kids now.

"Shut up!" Jared growled out from under his covers. Why, when we had tinted windows, I'll never know. I mean, no sunlight can get in.

"You know what Jared? I have a muzzle! Ok! I will muzzle your ass, god dammit!" Nixon growled back.

I sighed. Nixon bought the muzzle back over in Texas, when we had to shut Jared the hell up. I really hope she won't have to again. He nearly bit her arm off, making Elliot very mad.

"Whatever." was all he said. Good. We really don't need another Jared vs. Nixon fight.

"We're here, my little pirates." Hunter said, grinning, as he opened the bus door to reveal Sacramento, shielded in darkness.

* * *

"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Hey, make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."

**(That's What You Get by Paramore) **

"Thank you Sacramento! Want another?" I breathed into the mic. The rush, the feeling, the music. It made me jumpy. As Hunter would say, I was so jumpy, kind of twitchy, and so exhilarated when I preformed I seemed like a junkie craving a joint. It always made wonder if you could be addicted to performing or something.

The crowd screamed back. Jesus. I didn't know we were so known. I mean, everywhere we went the crowds always seemed eager. Like they wanted more every time.

"Well... I don't know…" I said, teasing them. They hooted back.

"Well.. I guess we could." I said, faking exasperated. We started joking around with the crowd during our performances.

Elliot, Hunter, and Nixon started working their magic. Now all I had to do was direct it. **(Falling Away by Jupiter Rising) **

"**Izzy**/ Hunter, _Both_

"Cant you see that its more than a picture  
More life than the oldest scripture  
Man I tell you this life may miss ya  
Play a role and it still may diss ya  
For the obvious never felt closer  
Till the day that you said its ova  
My exposure became your closure  
Woke you up like a fresh cup of Folgers

I like it any way  
**Anyway  
**I do it anyway  
**Uh huh**  
There's really nothing that I really can say  
_yeah _  
I'm always on the line  
**On the line  
**I'm always on the grind  
**On the grind **  
I'm always drifting away yeah

_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
_yeah_  
I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
People stop and stare but I don't really care  
Cuz I'm not really here and you're not really there, there  
_

_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
_yeah  
_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
People stop and stare but I don't really care  
Cuz I'm not really here and you're not really there, there  
_  
**I might seem to flicker like a fire light unexpected  
Rescue mission from my dark side  
Sense swelling up inside realize my open eyes  
Higher and higher I am the elevator girl**  
_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
_yeah  
_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
_**Away**_  
People stop and stare but I don't really care  
Cuz I'm not really here and you're not really there, there_

On the up and up and the way I go  
Bringing the deposit won't stop no more  
Never afraid to fully play the game  
And I'm bringing down the house and I'm collecting  
Greener grass on the other side cutting in pressure can't break my stride  
This life is everything this is my anthem

When I close my eyes it still looks the same to me  
**Shooting high in the sky catching the twilight burning to my memory**

I don't care  
**I don't mind**  
But its okay  
**And its alright**  
I don't care  
**I don't lie  
**And it's okay  
**Ooh**

I don't care  
**I don't mind**  
But it's ok  
**and its alright**  
I don't care  
**and I don't lie  
Oooh**  
_  
I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
_yeah  
_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
People stop and stare but I don't really care  
Cuz I'm not really here and you're not really there, there_

_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
_Yeah _  
I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
People stop and stare but I don't really care  
Cuz I'm not really here and you're not really there, there_"

We stopped. The crowd dazed, by the looks of it. Like a spell was set on them. The song we had played was different from the ones we usually played. Suddenly, they started clapping and shouting. We all bowed.

Hours passed. We left the club, Breaking Dawn, at 5 AM, after some other performances. The sun was peeking out at us, only a little, though. Darkness was still around us. Though, I could've sworn I saw Hunter sort of, _sparkle_. I shook it off though. Must be some trick of the sun, or just me being tired.

We passed by a pond. The pond was calm, no ripples. I looked down at it. It was like looking in a mirror. Nixon and I were walking next to each, arms crossed. She had on a red blouse, black skinny jeans, and some flats. **(Picture on Profile) **I had on a black and maroon pencil dress, with some fishnet tights. **(Picture on Profile) **The guys were out of the range to see in the pond however.

We walked to our bus, where we parked at a gas station. We filled the tank up, and got some food. We had stocked up in Tylenol when we first reached Sacramento. I was driving this time, along with Elliot.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. Not when I was so close to the place that I had ran away from about a year ago. It was September 12, the day before my birthday. Hopefully, all of my Forks High classmates had already gone to college. I had calculated that we would be there on my birthday, at around 1 in the morning. I sighed. Back to the place that I had left. The place that held memories of my old life.

"So, my favorite pirate in the world, are you ready to go?" Hunter, said, sitting in the passengers seat.

"Where's El?" I asked him.

"He sort of crashed with Nixie on the couch."

"Figures."

"Don't worry. We'll prank him later."

"Awesome. Well, lets get this show on the road."

I grimaced, and started driving. Forks, be ready. Izzy Swan is coming.

* * *

"Damn it all. How the hell can I not find the perfect coffee at 12 in the morning?" I yelled.

"Happy birthday Iz. Also, just dump it if it's that shitty." Nixon piped up, tugging on her sleeve.

Hunter had insisted that we stop for a "celebration breakfast". Really we just got coffee and a doughnut ,except for Hunter. He never really ate.

"I guess" was all I said as I drank the revolting concoction the diner called coffee.

"Come on! Time to hit the road, my fellow E=Mc2-ers!" Jared yelled. I swear, if Elliot gives him any more Smarties, I'm going to pummel his ass.

"E=Mc2? They're here! Oh my God!!!" I heard someone shout. Shit.

"Run." I said. We all got up and made a run for it. We made it to the bus. I accelerated, and soon we were on the highway.

"Nice, going you asswipe. Could you have shouted that any louder?" Nixon said, smacking Jared in the head. Damn Smarties always made him loony.

I laughed softly as I drove. We weren't that far from Washington. That's when I saw something move, across the road fast as hell.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, swerving as not to hit whatever the hell that was.

Amazingly, I swerved just right, so none of us got hurt. Although Jared was complaining about how he got carpet burn. Whatever. That's when I saw what I nearly hit. I should say who I hit.

Victoria.

I screamed. She looked as ferocious as I remember. Lioness like stance, along with the death glare. What did she want?

That's when I realized. James. Edward. Her. She wanted revenge. I just knew it.

She stepped toward the bus. I stayed in my seat, paralyzed by fear.

"IZ! WHAT THE HELL?" I heard Hunter yell.

"Hide. Now." I croaked out. Hunter came out, followed by everyone else. I heard everyone but Hunter gasp. Hunter just looked at Victoria. What the hell!? He should be scared shitless. I know I was.

Just then, Victoria chose to pick the bus up. She threw us into the forest.

The world shook around me. I heard Nixie yell, as well as Elliot. I was too scared to yell. I let out a squeal.

We hit the ground hard as hell. I heard the windshield crack. A piece of the bus hit me in the head, and my leg was pinned between the seat, and the now crushed front of the bus. I think my arm was broken as well. I heard Elliot (or was it Jared?) let out a cry. I turned my neck and head around. Oh my god. Nixon.

Nixon was unconscious, a pool of blood around her. Her arm and leg looked broken. Elliot was next to her, crying silently. His arm looked broken as well, and his leg had a gash. Jared was also unconscious, and his arm had a gash.

I looked at Hunter. He was standing up, unharmed. What the fuck? That's when I saw his eyes. Pitch black. His appearance was different as well. His skin paler. His eyes black. He looked inhumanely beautiful. I mean he was cute. But now, he looked like Edward. Beautiful beyond words.

That's when I realized something. He didn't seem as surprised when I told him about Edward. He was never out in the sunlight. He rarely slept. He was always graceful and coordinated. He never did eat. When he did, he always ate by himself, always out.

Good God. He's a vampire.

Then I saw the issue. The blood. Oh shit. Then Victoria came , right in front of me. She grinned, and spoke in a high, beautiful voice I would've never have thought she would have.

"Little Bella. Where's your Edward now?" She said, taunting me, somehow ignoring the blood.

"Gone, you loony bitch." I answered back. I was not going to give in to her. No way.

"Hunter come here now. Please get away from the blood. You'll be tempted." I said, sounding calm as shit. Damn. Got to be mellow.

I saw Hunter look at me. His expression changed from hungry, angry, mortified, then angry again. He ran over at vampire speed, and tackled Victoria down. But before he made it, she stabbed me in the chest with her fingernails.

My breathing seized. I knew Elliot had collapsed, as how I heard him breathing evenly. I felt my breathing get shallow, and slower. I felt amazingly calm. _Maybe this is what it comes to_, I thought. I had my months of happiness. Maybe that happiness wasn't meant for me for all my life.

I smelled smoke. No. Hunter. Jesus. If she killed him, I swear, I'm going to commit suicide before she gets the pleasure to kill me first. I felt my breaths get slower. My vision bleared.

"Good bye you guys. I love you all. I'm sorry." I whispered as I felt darkness sweep me away. But, I saw Hunter coming before my eyelids closed. I smiled. He could save them. He could protect them. I didn't give them their death sentence.

"Izzy? Izzy!" I heard Hunter yell. I slowly drifted, the voice becoming fainter. Then, I felt a cold hand on my head. I felt someone's breathe on my neck. Then, the pain began. Someone bit me. _Hunter. He's turning me. He's saving me_, I thought. His mouth was gone from my neck within a minute. I heard his footsteps as he made his way around the bus.

The icy, cruel alert I had from the pain jolted me. I opened my eyes, to see Hunter. He had blood on his teeth and around his mouth. _He must've bitten the others_, I thought. I knew he didn't get that much blood from me.

I shouted. The pain was unbearable. Like being in a fire.

I heard Hunter say, "I'm sorry."

I screwed my eyes together. The pain was too much. I heard the others yell as well.

_This must be the price of immortality. It feels like fire is running through me. Ironic really. Fire will be the only thing able to destroy me if I make it through the change, _were my last thoughts before I blacked out.

* * *

**OK!! The last chapter before the epilogue of Musical Closure! WOO HOO!! Now, vote if you haven't ok? The poll closes on the 26****th****. I'll get the sequel up most likely Friday or Saturday. At the latest next Monday. I'll probably get the epilogue in Monday or Wednesday. Ill post the poll on the Eddie vs Hunter poll on the 26****th**** after I close the other one! THANKS!! I love you guys! WTYL!! (write to yall later)**

**XOXOXOXO,**

**-Lor (my new nickname. Get it? Gloria. Lor. Yeah. I knew you guys would)  
**


	12. Epilogue The Ending to My World

**A/N:  
ME: I am very happy to own my yahoo account **

**Twilight: YEAH. It's the only way she can talk to her "friends" **

**ME: *cries* I DO HAVE FRIENDS!!**

**Twilight : Sure.. Sure… **

**ME: I DO! Well, me no own twilight. **

**Twilight: No she don't. BWA HA HA !!**

**Epilogue- The Ending to My World **

EPOV (I KNOW!!! Long due *stares around* Hehehe) 

I walked through the rooms of the place I had once called home. I remembered everything that had happened here. When I first took Bella here. When she was put in danger from James. When she would come over, much to her dismay, and play "Barbie Bella". When she came to celebrate her birthday, to almost not come out alive. I closed my eyes in sorrow.

I ripped myself and her apart to keep her safe from my damned life. But, I didn't do anything positive. She had been comatose after I left. Then, she changed. Carlisle said she might have changed from the sweet, innocent Bella I remembered to the now hard core, rocker Bella that's alive today to run away from her memories, her past. My family was pained when they saw of what had become of Bella. She stayed out all night now. She wore makeup. She dyed her hair black and red. (Maroon, as Alice always pointed out to me) She sang now, and played the piano. Her lyrics always had a meaning, and they all somehow connected to us.

I was back in Forks, to see her when she came back for her birthday. I had read Charlie's mind when I first arrived back to the town. He disapproved of what Bella did now, since he knew she was drinking underage, always out at night, etc. But, he was happy for her. Happy that she had gotten over me.

I ran to Charlie's house. It was 7 in the morning she's bound to be here by now. I saw Alice come, her eyes light butterscotch from hunting. I saw her nod. She supported me on coming back to Forks. She had always verbally abused me when she had the time after we left Bella.

She had been chiding (really more verbal abuse) me more now a days, since seeing what Bella was always doing. Either drinking, slugging back to her bus with the hooligans she called her band, or out buying very, er.. Provocative clothing. Alice was very mad that Bella wouldn't go shopping with her, but she would with "that strange rocker chic". Once she saw her going to a tattoo parlor. I had forbidden her to see Bella's future after that, seeing how we were invading her space.

I creped back into Bella's room. Its intoxicating smell of her was fading. She obviously hadn't been here in a while.

I heard someone sobbing. Charlie? What the hell?

That's when I looked at Alice. She looked horrified. I peeked into her mind.

No. I mean. It can't be. I heard the new on downstairs. I listened closely to it.

"_E=Mc2, the popular band from Montreal, have been in a car accident. On their way from a show in Sacramento, California, they had crashed on route 35. They were just miles from crossing into Washington State. We have heard that the bus had crashed, possibly due to a stray deer, and caught on flames." _

I rushed to the stairs, as to see the TV. A female was giving the report. A picture of the band came on the screen. It looked like it was set in a club. Bella was in the middle, with the other female next to her. They were smiling. The males were behind them, laughing at some unheard joke. Then, separate photos of all of them came up on the screen.

"_There have been no reports of a survivor. All members of the band have been put as missing by the Oregon troopers and Washington troopers. All members of the group are Caucasian and very pale, and all seem in their late teens." _

"_The lead guitarist and male singer, Hunter Daniel Aniston, is described as a 6 ft 3 in. young man. He has brown hair and brown eyes. The other guitarist, Elliot Noel Berkeley, is 6 ft 2 in. and has dirty blonde hair, along with blue eyes. The drummer and back up vocals,, Nixie Elizabeth Harrison, is twin to Jared Onyx Harrison, the band manager. Ms. Harrison has changed her name from Mabel, to Nixon, to now Nixie. Both have mahogany colored hair, and emerald green eyes. Ms. Harrison is 5 ft 2 in., and Mr. Harrison is 5 ft 11 in. " _

Each time they announced a name and description; they blew up and highlighted the picture of each person. Then it was only Bella left.

"_Lead singer Isabella Marie Swan, is 5 ft 4 in. She goes under the name Izzy. She has dyed her hair to black, with highlights of a red maroon color. Her natural hair color is a similar one as the twin band members, yet a bit darker. She has brown eyes as well." _

The speaker stopped, as a new picture came up with the logo saying LIVE came on the screen. A man in a state trooper uniform came up to the podium, and began speaking. A press conference.

"_This is the press conference over the_ _crash of the band E=Mc2. We have searched the woods with dogs, but nothing came up. Although we have put them as missing, we are classifying them as deceased by the end of the day if they are not found. The wreckage shows it would have been virtually impossible for them to somehow escape and get to safety. We shall post more news up later today. Thank you." _

Bella. Is. Dead. I am a monster.

I heard Charlie turn the TV off, sobbing, and come to the stairs. I stayed in place. My world, my star, my love. She was gone. Forever. Dead because of meeting me. A damned creature from hell. I felt Alice tug at me. She eventually resorted to picking me up, and ran me and herself out of the house, back to Carlisle's black Mercedes. But, I paid no attention to the journey back. My only star in this dark damned world was gone. There was nothing for me to live for anymore. Not at all.

**WELL!! That's the end of MC! To Hell with Fate will be coming soon, I promise! Thanks to those who have stayed with me from discovering Bad ass Izzy to the accident! And thanks to those who have just been reading! I love you guys! Remember, the voting poll ends on the 26****th****! I love yall! WTYL (write to yall later) **

**-Lor **


	13. AN the votes are in!

**Authors Note: **

**OK!! The votes are in. It was To Hell With Fate (sequel) against Book Two. Now, I'm sure you guys are probably mentally telling me to shut the hell up and just tell you which of the two won. Now. Drum Roll PLEASE!!!  
**

**Nixie: Does she mean me? **

**Elliot: Of course she means you, honey. **

**Jared: Naw! She's telling Izzy to get her ass up and play the drums. **

**Izzy: How the hell did I get in this convo? **

**Hunter: Children, children, calm your asses down. **

**Nixie, Elliot, Jared, and Izzy: Woah! You saved our lives, dude. **

**Hunter: I know. Now, please, Nixie just play the drums so that Lor can continue her speech. I'm sure the readers are anxious. **

**Nixie: *mumbles incoherently* Sure, sure. **

***Drum roll from Nixie* **

**Elliot: That's my girl!**

**(Back to me)**

**Well, with 16 total votes, To Hell With Fate won by a landslide, with 11 votes to 5. Now, I shall post a poll on the Hunter Edward issue. Again, I have a broadcast from Izzy. **

**Izzy: ****PLEASE!! Help Gloria! She may not be my creator, but to hell with it!! She's the one who interferes in my life! God, help me. I swear… I'm so confused. One day she's like to hell with Edward. Izzy the bad ass (such a compliment for me) is gonna be with Hunter. Then the next she's drooling all over Edward and saying Belly-welly and Eddie-weddie!!! It's nauseating and kind of sad. **

**(Back to Me)**

**  
Well, you've heard Izzy's testimony. Now, I shall post it up most likely the 26****th**** or the 27****th****. Until later, mi **_**cheries**_**. **

**-Lor, ur crazy author. **


	14. AN I GOT THE SEQUEL UP!

**Authors Note: **

**I have gotten the porlogue of To Hell with FAte, the sequel of Musical Closure, up! Go to my profile ,and you'll find i there!! Also, the Edward vs. HUnter poll is up! Please vote! Thanks! Until leter mi amicis!  
**

**-Lor xoxoxo**


End file.
